


So It Seemed

by absbartlet



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absbartlet/pseuds/absbartlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Ellie Bartlet finds her fear of the press  heightening, she finds comfort under the protection of press secretary CJ Cregg. Written as a script. Rated T for now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hello, friends! Since I can’t do much formatting with margins, etc., on this site, I’m sticking with a script format that will hopefully be easy to read and understand, even if it isn’t the “correct” formatting. I didn’t want to include much stage direction, but I decided to just go for it to make it a little easier to read if you’re not comfortable with scripts. I much prefer writing scripts, so I’m going to give this a shot. Let me know what you think, and thanks so much for reading!

_ At the White House, DONNA MOSS sits at her desk. The office is chaotic. Interns dash around, attempting to keep up with damage control following various news releases that day. ELLIE BARTLET walks down the hall, lost. She is wearing a brown coat given to her by her mother. Her hands are tucked into the pockets. DONNA sees ELLIE and waves. _

 

DONNA: Ellie! What are you doing back here?

ELLIE: Have you seen CJ?

DONNA: She’s briefing right now.

ELLIE: Let her know I need to talk to her, will you?

DONNA: Yeah, sure.

ELLIE: I’ll wait outside.

 

_ ELLIE spends a moment watching the various news stories on the televisions on the office, shakes her head, and leaves the room. She walks down the hallway, once again lost. Eventually, she finds her way outside and sits on a bench. _

 

_ CJ CREGG emerges from the double doors at the end of the sidewalk. She sees ELLIE, smiles, and sits beside her. _

 

CJ: Donna said you wanted to see me?

ELLIE: That's right.

CJ: Here I am.

ELLIE: Right on time. 

 

_ There is a beat. _

 

ELLIE: I'm having a problem. You know I hate the press. The attention.

CJ: Have the press approached you at all? They're not allowed to do that. Who was it?

ELLIE: No. But they may start asking questions soon.

CJ: Why, Eleanor? 

ELLIE: I made a mistake.

 

_ CJ sighs and nods. _

 

CJ: What sort of mistake?

ELLIE: I kissed someone. In public.

 

_ ELLIE turns away. She puts her feet on the bench and looks at her knees. _

 

CJ: Who is he? Is he well known? Is he married?

 

_ A beat. _

  
ELLIE: I kissed a woman, CJ.


	2. Chapter 2

_ Later that evening, CJ returns to her office after sitting through several meetings. She picks up her phone, considers calling TOBY ZIEGLER, but instead calls MARGARET HOOPER. MARGARET answers. _

 

MARGARET: Have you seen Eleanor Bartlet? We think she's lost in the West Wing again.

CJ: She's at the mess. Actually, she's the reason I'm calling.

MARGARET: You want me to go get a bagel for you before she eats them all? I don't think she eats carbs like that, CJ, I'd be more worried about Josh-

CJ: No, she shared something with me earlier.

MARGARET: Oh?

CJ: This is strictly between you and I.

MARGARET: Okay.

CJ: Well.

MARGARET: Oh. Oh, CJ. You don't need to say more, I get the message. 

CJ: Should I tell her? Can I share some of things you've told me?

MARGARET: Anything to help a Bartlet.

CJ: Thanks, Margaret.

MARGARET: Update me when you can.

 

_ CJ hangs up the phone and leaves her office. She goes to the mess hall where ELLIE is sitting alone at a table, eating a sandwich. CJ sits across from her. _

 

CJ: I heard from Leo you're spending the weekend here.

ELLIE: Yeah. I'll mostly be studying, though. My mom is going to help me, I start learning in a new part of the hospital soon. I need to be prepared for... a bunch of things you don't care about.

 

_ ELLIE shrugs and pushes her empty plate aside. CJ, smiling, looks at her. _

  
  


CJ: I like hearing about it. I'd like to have lunch with you tomorrow. 

ELLIE: Tomorrow? I'll be with my mom.

CJ: What about an afternoon coffee?

ELLIE: Yeah, sure.

CJ: You can tell me about med school, and there are a few things I'd like to share with you.

ELLIE: About how the press is going to ruin my life if there are pictures released?

CJ: Of course not.

ELLIE: What about the people in this country who decide they have a problem with me? The Charlie situation was bad enough. What would happen to my Dad if this got released to-

CJ: Ellie.

 

_ ELLIE looks at her folded hands that rest on the table. Her hair covers her face in the way it often does when she mumbles. CJ reaches out and rests a hand on top of ELLIE’s. CJ waits for ELLIE to make eye contact with her before she speaks. _

 

CJ: I won't let anything bad happen to you. Trust me. Do you understand?

  
_ A beat. ELLIE slowly nods, unclasps her hands, and places one on top of CJ’s _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! Please leave kudos so I know if I should update, and feel free to leave a comment. Have an awesome day!  
> -Abby


End file.
